Roses
by IrreversibleMistake-xx
Summary: A songfic twoshot, to Kanye West's 'Roses'. No, she won't die, she just won't. She my rock, she's the one person i can always talk to. Please god, pleae, not yet. Good story.READ & reveiw please!


ROSES, BY Shannon J J Williams

Ryan paced loudly up and down the near empty hospital hall. It was white and the calm was only disturbed by the violent orange chairs sitting in lines as far as he could see. The whole place stunk, of antiseptic and lemon-lime cleaner. Tears dripped over the contours on his cheeks and were absorbed into the material of his velvet black shirt. He hated hospitals. Ever since his mother died when he was seven, he always had.

He held a bouquet of cheap roses in his hand. Not that he was in anyway cheap. In fact, he had a lot of money, as a successful singer. But when he got that fateful phone call, the last thing on his mind were flowers. He just wanted his sister.

_ flashback _

_Ryan turned to see a skinny girl smiling back at him. She had dark skin, big brown eyes, and had one naked arm wrapped around his torso, as they lay still in his bed. He had been disturbed by the loud, abrasive ring tone on his phone. Actually, it was one of his own songs. The twig-like groupie turned over in her sleep, smile still plastered to his face. Reaching over her, he grabbed his phone and flipped it open. Before he had a chance to say so much as 'Hello,' the person on the other end was sobbing into their receiver. _

"_Ryan," Gabriella sobbed, "its Sharpay. She was in an accident."_

**I know its past visiting hours  
but can I please give her these flowers?  
The doctor dont wanna take procedures  
He claimed her heart can't take the anaesthesia  
It'll send her body into a seizure  
The little thing by the hospital bed, it'll stop beeping,  
Hey chick, I'm at a loss for words  
What do you say at this time?  
Remember when we was nine?  
**

His hate for these doctors deepened. She needed an operation. Why wouldn't they _FUCKING DO IT? _ The obnoxious doctor claimed that her heart was too weak; anything they did was going to worsen the situation. Gabriella, who was sat on one of the awful orange chairs, brought him out of his thoughts, with a particularly loud and pained sob, grabbing for Troy, who was sat in the chair beside her. There were others waiting: Ryan's father, Zeke, Taylor, Kelsi, Chad. Chad was also crying, for someone who had so much of a 'tough guy' persona. Everyone was crying. They were about to lose their sister, friend, lover. Suddenly a loud sound came wailing from her room. Three nurses came rushing in, shoving Ryan from the door way. He moved to the window into her room, but a tall, big-boobed nurse came to the window and shut the blind in one fell swoop. Ryan turned to his father, who was standing emotionless as a rock, and continued letting the tears fall.

**Tell her everything gone be fine?  
But I'd be lying, the family crying  
They want her to live, and she trying  
I'm thinking, like what kind of doctor can we fly in  
My father trying to pull it together, he strong,  
That's where I get my confidence from  
**

The wailing stopped as startlingly as it started. The nurses came out, chatting as though they did this everyday.

'_Well, they do_,' Said a nagging voice at the back of Ryan's head ' _They do do this everyday. They watch people die everyday._

A smile broke out over my face, Taylor had her hand over her heart, Gabi was sobbing more than ever. She'd make it through, He just knew she would. She had to. If she died, she would be taking a piece of him with her. **  
...I smile  
The roses come to see me  
And I can't wait for a sunny day  
(Im seeing it through your eyes)  
Can't wait for the clouds to break**

Outside of the emergency room, room  
You can feel my heart beat, beat, beat  
If she gone pull through  
we gonna find out soon  
but right now she asleep, sleep, sleep  


The nurse with breast the size of head came over to his father, a solemn look on her pretty face. She breathed very deeply before starting. Ryan leaned towards them, catching what the nurse was saying.

'Mr Evans," she began, looking around her uncomfortably. "There's been a problem; we think she is bleeding internally. Normally, this wouldn't be such a problem, but she lost so much blood at the accident we can't risk opening her up, because we don't know how long the operation will take. I'm really sorry to say this, but if she becomes unstable again, we're gonna have to let her go." And with that, she walked away. Mr Evans sucked his lips in between his lips. Troy stood up.

"What's happened to Sharpay, Mr Evans?" He asked hoarsely. I didn't have to listen. I already knew. Mr Evans brought himself upright, unwilling to cry.

"She said, next time the machine goes off, there's nothing they can do."

Taylor screamed, and joined Gabriella on the chairs, sobbing inconsolably.

**My daddy say, they say she could pass away any day  
Hey chick what these doctors know anyway?  
Let me see the X-rays  
I ain't no expert, **

**I'm just hurt**An hour later, the doctor who had been working on her came out, a look on his face that just told us...

_**Ah, all done, will post the next part in a few days, maybe sooner if I get reviews.**_


End file.
